Hyperdimension Neptunia: Rise of ASIC
by Vert Green Heart
Summary: An organization known only as ASIC has appeared in Gameindustri that will shake it to its very core. Can the Goddesses stop this new threat to peace? (An alternate more gritty take on the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk 2/Re;birth 2.) Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 - End of an Era

Hyperdimension Neptunia - Rise of ASIC

 **~ Chapter 1 - End of an Era ~**

" _Uni, run_!"

Noire suddenly awoke, face dripping with cold water and reeling from yet another rerun of her latest nightmare. "Rise and shine, Lady Black Heart!" Another torrent of frigid water engulfed her senses as she finally came to, barely able to scan her surroundings through blurry dazed eyes.

Noire was in a prison cell, but not just any prison cell. It was her own, this was Lastation's Basilicom. The memories of recent events quickly leaped into her mind and faded like a fever dream. Noire managed to look around and saw the same 3 heavy uninviting stainless steel walls with no windows in sight. "At least these were built with bathrooms..." Positive thoughts were all the defeated girl had left lately.

A single powerful tube light was all that illuminated the room, casting long shadows upon the floor and wall of the two figures in front of her now soaking bed.

These figures were CFW Magic and one of her cronies, it didn't appear to be anyone special besides yet another ASIC loyalist. The underling stepped forward and quickly jabbed a syringe of some kind into the raven haired girl's arm. They had been keeping her drugged for the past two weeks while they interrogated her. Noire resisted but whatever they were injecting her with dulled her senses and energy considerably.

Magic produced a small rod like object, flipping some kind of switch on it. Blue and purple arcs and sparks quickly began to arc out of the device.

Lastation's poster girl felt sick upon seeing this. "Not again..."

"Where is your sister Noire? Uni, the CPU candidate!" Magic shouted as she struck home with her shock weapon.

Electrifying did not even began to describe how devastating this was for Noire, who only moments ago had been splashed with water. Screams could be heard throughout the now ASIC occupied Basilicom. Soon the jolting stopped and left a slightly smoking twin tailed girl gasping for breath.

The drugs seemed to be eating away at the girl's psyche, The temptation to reveal the information just to put an end to the 2 week sentence of discomfort and interrogation. She knew however that this could be dooming Lastation. Magic and ASIC needed Uni out of the picture before they could consolidate their power over Lastation. Noire Black Heart was just one half of this plan.

Noire stammered a bit, her mind still a storm of incoherency.

"You...won't find her." Noire attempted to spit at her captor in defiance, however she could barely move. Despite her resistance was once more under the full effect of whatever substance was flowing through her veins.

Magic looked disappointed and frustrated.

"This is a waste of time." Magic looked at her ASIC lackey.

"Go, we're commencing Operation Noose tomorrow."

"Yes, Lady Magic." said the ASIC member in a sudden response.

Magic stepped over close to Noire who was now beginning to pass out again on her bed. "Sleep well Noire, this will be all over in the morning for you."

The cell door slammed shut once more as Magic and her guard made their exit.

The words echoed in Noire's head as she fell asleep. What did she mean by "All over?" Noire was sure her friends would have rescued her by now, even now she held out hope that there was some big plan to bust her out of this dreary room.

Noire, Blanc, Vert, and Neptune were the ruling Goddesses of Gamindustri, each with their own Nation. Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox and Planeptune respectively. About a year ago a small underground movement had started up, calling itself ASIC. This moniker seemed to have meant several things, but they all pointed back to a mythical dark Goddess, known only as Arfoire.

The group started small and went largely ignored by the CPU Goddesses, who saw it simply as another fringe cult worshipping a Legend. ASIC quickly grew in numbers however, quickly spreading propaganda and influence into all 4 Nations. Its leadership was mysterious, not even the CPUs could find out anything about them. Despite incredible resources and the support of the mysterious "Guild" and its agents such as Neptune's good friend IF, the mystery only grew cloudier.

Events had reached a boiling point after riots and protests by the self proclaimed ASIC members in Lastation drew more and more support from various citizens of all 4 Nations. Before long they were strong enough to be directly affecting the CPU's share energy and control over their own Nations.

Their efforts seemed to be directed at Lastation. Perhaps it was the technology, perhaps it was because it had been the most successful Nation under Noire's watchful leadership and work ethic...or perhaps it was just the easiest target in their eyes. It didn't matter now, ASIC had capture Noire and hidden her away...while Uni was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Uni...Uni...Uni."_

 _"Uni run!"_

Noire was having the nightmare once more. Nightmares of the events that had transpired just two weeks ago, the events that had caused her to end up in this cell.

 **~ Two weeks ago ~**

 **~ A Forest just outside of Lastation ~**

Two weeks ago the "Guild" had finally found information relating to ASIC's leadership. The CPUs were paying a very high credit price for this information, so it became sort of a competition on who was able to locate relevant intelligence first among the many adventurers and rogues of Gamindustri. Given her friendship with the Goddesses from an early age (thanks mainly to Neptune) and her aptitude and skill as an Agent, IF was sent by the guild to deliver the information and accompany the Goddesses. They hoped to put an end to the fringe group's detrimental activities and game pirating once and for all and restore peace.

Noire was becoming impatient. "Are you sure it's out here?"

"Oh c'mon Lady Tsundere, have I ever let you down before?"

IF laughed off Noire's skepticism, Dismissing it as paranoia. The brown haired Guild Agent led the 4 Goddesses, along with the heirs of Lastation and Planeptune Uni and Nepgear towards the reported location. Noire and Neptune had elected to bring along their little sisters for training reasons. They would one day succeed them as full fledged CPUs and needed to be prepared for taking care of security duties such as this one.

Blanc had decided against bringing her twin pair of CPU Candidates, Rom and Ram, along due to their young age. Much to Vert's chagrin in not having even more little sisters to praise and spoil.

"Oh Blanc they would have liked to be here to see me, that reminds me can I borrow Rom for a couple of days again?"

"Can it before I get angry and have to introduce a new kind of blunt violence to you Vert. Get your own sisters." Blanc was not having any of Vert's usual games today.

The group continued to follow IF down a winding forest Path just outside of Lastation until they soon came upon an old abandoned Bunker looking structure in a clearing. Its grey metallic surface clashed with the overgrowth and picturesque greenery surrounding it.

"Woah! spooky! I bet this is the part where It's actually a haunted bunker and this was just a big ASIC trap to scare us!" Neptune was the first one to comment, as per usual.

Vert found this outburst quite amusing, but reminded Neptune that they were on serious business and to set a good example for the younger Candidates to follow.

"I'll show you a good example..." Blanc found her instinctively whispering to herself.

Neptune conceded "Oh alright then, no fun allowed!" She then exploded into white light as she changed herself into the true goddess of Planeptune, her alter ego Purple Heart.

"Serious time girls, shall we suit up?"

The clearing exploded into various shades of bright light forcing IF to cover her eyes. When she was finally able to open them, she saw only 6 Goddess like leotard clad warriors before her. "I still can't believe how much you change Nep when you do that." stated IF in admiration of Neptune's Purple Heart form.

"I'm still worried. This all seems a bit too easy." Noire who was now Black Heart, could not shake a funny feeling she had about this. Maybe it was just stress from her Goddess work getting to her, or worry since Uni was with her. She had no idea at the time.

The group approached the entrance to the Bunker, its grey steel like appearance was anything but welcoming. There was no door, just a stairway down into what looked like a large empty main hallway with various side rooms on each side and one large door at the other end which was closed.

"I bet that door is where we will find our answers." Purple heart confidently stated as Noire simply sighed.

"I'll lead the way since you seem a bit unsure of yourself today, lonely heart."

Neptune's teasing name for Noire had gotten to her many times before. However Noire was a bit too uneasy to even notice such a trivial matter as they made their way down the long hallway. Quick peering into the seemingly empty side rooms which numbered about four altogether revealed nothing but empty featureless rooms.

After what seemed like ages, the group approached the big door at the end of the hallway. It was a steel door with a small lit up control panel directly to the left of the frame. No code or password of any kind seemed to be required and Neptune wasted no time pressing the glowing green symbol on the touchpad.

"You're a real Master Hacker Neptune." Noire stated with an air of Sarcasm as she stood examining the blade of her sword.

Neptune sighed "You know Noire, its real cute when you try to act like that." Neptune was interrupted by the door sliding open with a loud grinding sound that echoed back down the hallway.

Noire was taken aback as she tried to hide her now blushing face "C-c-cute? N-Neptune we're on a mission here!"

Blanc simply sighed while Vert added her own commentary with an audible chuckle.

The door finally finished opening up to a very large, mildly lit room. As far as the eye could see were various tables, shipping boxes and on one wall in the very back of the room were weapons such as swords, firearms and wands.

"T-this seems to be some kind of...base?" Uni hesitantly chimed in as the others stood in awe at this hidden operation. It was no secret that Uni was a bit of a firearm aficionado, those caught her eye especially.

Vert checked over her spear as she observed the room "There does not seem to be anyone here? Unless they knew we were coming and abandoned ship."

IF looked worried "There could be an informant at the Guild...but I don't think that has ever happened before, unless they are that good."

Noire was the most surprised of the group and was at a loss for words. This entire base and ASIC's operation was right here just outside of her city. This is how ASIC was able to spread into Lastation so easily. She had to take care of this problem fast, before it grew into some kind of armed rebellion.

Noire raised her communicator and attempted to contact her Oracle back at the Basilicom, the ever steadfast and serious Kei Jinguji.

"Kei, are you there? we've fo-" Noire cut herself short since the communicator was letting out a mocking beep noise, indication that the outgoing signal was not being transferred properly.

"Something seems to be wrong with my...the signal is being jammed!?" Noire deactivated her communicator and sprang to full alert. "Somebody knows we're here, everyone be on guard!"

Blanc, Nepgear and Uni who up to this point had not materialized their weapons, did so almost in unison. However there was still no sign of any other entity being in this place besides them.

A loud bang behind the party broke the rising tension in an instant. The large steel door had slammed shut behind them.

"Dammit! really!?" Blanc shouted as she winded back her hammer and attempted to break the door down, succeeding at only putting a large hammer shaped dent in it. She dislodged her Hammer looking disappointed and frustrated.

"My, how rude of you all to come here without even knocking!"

A loud voice echoed from the opposite side of the room, as a seemingly secret door opened and a single strange looking figure walked out slowly.

"W-who?" Nepgear was a bit frightened by the ongoing developments, little did she know things were about to get far worse. Two hidden doors the left and right walls of the room opened up almost in unison, and what seemed to be about fifty armed ASIC loyalists stormed out, pointing various firearms and assuming combat stances with swords and magical devices, surrounding the group before Nepgear knew it.

"Dammit! how could this be a trap!? " IF was in a rage. She had never received bad Intel from the Guild, why would it happen now!?

"This is...not good." Even Neptune, who never backed down from a fight, looked worried. They were Goddesses, but even they could be defeated by overwhelming numbers and firepower in such a confined space.

The mysterious figure had finished her approach "Now everyone, no need to start things off on the wrong foot, let me introduce myself. My name is Magic, known to my followers here and to all of ASIC as CFW Magic."

The woman before them was an exceptionally tall pale skinned stranger with long crimson pink hair fashioned into long flowing twin tails that ran all the way down to her knees. She was sporting a long red Robe, concealing most of her body. The only other noticeable feature was some kind of eye patch device on her right eye, the band of which furrowed behind her hair.

"If you would all drop your weapons and surrender, we can get on with the business at hand."

"Like hell!" Blanc shouted as she raised her hammer in response. Vert quickly grabbed Blanc's arm, attempting to calm her down. The last thing they needed was to start a fight right now.

"Well, perhaps you don't need to drop them" Magic cackled with this statement, simply raising a hand as if to signal someone, or something.

Noire was growing impatient. "What do you want Magic? What does ASIC want? We're all here now!"

Magic looked disappointed by Noire's sudden outburst. "Relax Lady Black Heart, why don't you step forward. We can discuss terms, this is Lastation after all."

Magic also beckoned to IF who had been desperately trying to establish outside communication. "Poor girl, do you want to know how much the Guild took in exchange for feeding you and the others the false information I needed to get you all here? I bet it's a lot less than you think."

"Dammit, they sold me...us out." IF looked crushed by this revelation. She thought she knew her employer in and out after all these years, mysterious nature be damned.

Magic smiled and beckoned once more "Come on girls, let's get this over with."

Noire and IF looked at each other, and walked forward to meet Magic in the center of the room.

Once they were within a few meters of each other, they stopped. Magic broke the silence.

"To answer your question from before, ASIC and my goal is to resurrect the Deity of piracy and sin, Arfoire."

Noire scoffed. "Arfoire is just a myth! You're doing this all to chase down a legend?"

Magic grinned. "Arfoire is very real, and she's so close to returning...we just need a bit more share energy."

Noire's eyes widened with fear. This is why Lastation had been losing shares recently. Noire had simply attributed it to the others stepping up their game but...there was no sign of that at the time.

"Damn!" Noire didn't know how to respond. "So how do you plan to do that?"

Magic closed her eyes, widening her grin. "Why, by taking Lastation as my own Nation of course."

Noire's mouth dropped open. "You can't, I won't let you! The others have my back! We-"

Magic cut Noire's reply off with overwhelming loud laughter. "You see Lady Black Heart, its already mine. ASIC is taking control of your Basilicom as we speak, let's just say the place is being redecorated with...crimson red right about now. I think it's much better than the old look!"

Uni dropped to her knees upon hearing this. All of her caregivers and friends at the Basilicom...Kei was there too...what was happening there?

Noire was in shock "You...you dare."

Magic simply smirked "You Goddesses are outdated, ASIC will replace you and usher in an age of Piracy and freedom for all from the oppressive share driven nations. Arfoire will return to physical existence once more."

"As for all of you...well." Magic raised a hand straight up into the air, and snapped a finger.

As quick as lightning a single shot rang out from the crowd of weapons pointed at the party...followed by a sickening thud against the floor.

IF had been struck, she never heard the shot that ended her.

Neptune's eyes began to tear up almost instantly. "IF! N-"

Neptune was cut off as more shots began to ring out in unison. Nepgear quickly raised a hand forward, creating a shield of share energy that began blocking the incoming projectiles.

Magic quickly engaged Noire as the battle begun, catching the shocked Goddess off guard as Noire looked at her now lifeless friend on the ground just to the side of her. Noire attempted to defend herself but Magic knew how to use share energy to assist her attacks...knocking Noire's sword out of her grasp as if it was easy.

Neptune, Vert and Blanc had managed to take out the mostly melee wielding opponents behind the group, creating a safe space between them and the door they had entered by. The shield continued protecting their front from the hail of bullets, their metallic surfaces impacting the shield in a display of magic disintegration.

Nepgear was straining herself to maintain the shield and it was only a matter of time before it would fail. Neptune attempted to break the door again with a powerful cross sword combo . She knew escape was the only option here as there were just too many. Uni attempted to return fire from behind the shield periodically, but the incoming hail of shots made this prospect very dangerous. The young Goddess ducked behind the shield once more as a shot deflected off the floor just in front of her...she had to help her big sister too, but how could she?

Neptune bashed against the door in a vengeful rage. She was determined to survive this, she had too for IF and Nepgear. Five more melee armed goons charged their position and were flawlessly defeated by

Magic landed a powerful punch against Noire, shaking her vision and knocking the wind out of her. Magic quickly followed up by grabbing the black leotard clad woman by the throat with one hand squeezing hard. Noire could feel herself passing out. She knew if she was defeated here it was all over. She attempted to kick magic below and somehow succeeded. Magic recoiled and responded by tossing Noire across the room with incredible power. Slamming into the wall, Noire fell to the ground and collapsed onto her stomach.

This situation was bad for Noire, she was very nearly completely cut off and guessed there was about 15 opponents in between her and the group...not to mention Magic.

A nearby ASIC soldier quickly seized this opportunity to sprint over to Noire and smash her in the back with his steel bat. Her whole body was in pain and she could see the others in the corner of her eye attempting to break the door and escape. Noire's teal eyes could see Uni, who was continuing her power gauss rifle fire.

Noire wished she should help Uni right now as the blows kept hitting her, unable to move and defend herself.

"We have to get out of here now!" Neptune desperately shouted. Nepgear was on her last reserve of strength left, the shield would go down any second and if it did things would be much more difficult.

A loud boom echoed from the group of armed ASIC loyalists as what appeared to be a rocket of some sort was fired towards the now tenuous defensive position the group had assumed. Uni spotted this new threat just in time, destroying it mid-air with a quick blast from her gauss cannon.

Vert leaped towards the door with her spear. "Rainy Ratnapura!" Vert's signature spear technique made her elegant weapon seem like a blur, as she punctured the door in a circular shape. "Blanc!" She desperately shouted.

Blanc nodded and smashed the circular formation as hard as she could with her hammer, knocking a hole clear through the steel door. "We have to go now!"

Nepgear left her shield behind as it slowly began to dissipate, grabbing Uni's hand and pulling her towards the door.

In the meantime Noire had regained her footing and quickly knocked out the club armed ASIC goon, but 4 more charged her. The white haired Goddess was in real danger now...being tired, hurt and unarmed. Taking the initiative she leaped at the closest approaching grunt and delivered a powerful jumping kick which sent them careening backwards! Not even a second after landing she was assailed by a swordswoman, slashing Noire's right flank and hitting home.

Wincing in pain the now bleeding Goddess quickly disarmed the dark haired swordswoman and she too was sent flying across the room.

"You...have to get out of here Noire...you have to get out of here now...with the others...now..." These words repeated in the Lastation Goddess's conscious over and over. Noire quickly positioned herself to counter the charging soldier armed with a shock sword, its electrifying enchantment lighting up the ground in front of them. Almost as suddenly she felt a massive amount of stunning force and pain impacting her back...a second shock sword wielding guard had managed to sneak up and disabled the weary Black Heart, who now collapsed onto her stomach.

Noire slowly peered her slowly closing eyes towards the door...noticing one small detail. Uni was peeking through the hole in the door at Noire with tear cyan colored eyes, much like her own.

"Uni, run!" Noire shouted as Magic approached Noire to finish what she started.

The conflicted young Goddess tearfully nodded and escaped to join the others just as the shield completely vanished.

The group ran back up the hallway the way they came. The lack of light at the end of the hallway betrayed that it was now night time outside. As they reached the entrance the lights of vehicles and powerful floodlights outside illuminated their position...It seemed Magic had prepared for their possible escape. Before a second had passed guns opened fire once more and a shot pierced Nepgear in the stomach.

Nepgear's pained shout caused Neptune to reflexively grab her and pick her up as the group darted into the air to make their desperate escape.

Uni never looked back. Knowing that Noire needed her now more than ever, just not here.

Back in the now quiet depths of the Bunker's main room. Magic was gloating to Noire about her victory. Quickly blacking out... her HDD deactivated and revealed the twin tailed human looking Lastation leader once more.

" _Uni, run!"_

 **~ Present ~**

 **~ Lastation Basilicom holding cells ~**

Noire awoke sweating profusely. She has relieved this every day since it had occurred. "Two weeks...one day." Her Internal clock somehow managed to keep track of her imprisonment as best she could given that there was no possible way to see the outside world in the cell. Keeping track of time was one of the few things keeping her sane.

She knew it was morning again as the coming and going of guards signaled a shift change of some sort. However, something was different this time...she heard the tapping of Magic's footwear on the hard floor of the hallway just outside of her cell.

Sure enough Magic arrived shortly, again with a lackey in tow. They entered her cell as usual, as a gun was kept trained on her...not that she could do anything in her current dulled state.

Magic grinned. "Looks like you're in luck Lady Black Heart, time to leave this place."

Noire was in disbelief upon heard these words. The guard wasted no time injecting the daily dose of syringe fluid. "L-leave?"

Noire was afraid. Why would Magic let her go? did something happen in the two weeks she was locked in her insane little world here? "W-what are you planning?" Noire managed to stammer out a sentence amid the near instant effects of the chemicals.

Suddenly two more ASIC guards entered and took hold of Noire's arms, one for each. They began moving her out of her cell, even if she could barely walk by herself...let alone feel her legs right now.

Magic laughed under her breath. "You will experience my plan very shortly, Lady Black Heart." as she began to lead the way for the soldiers. They dragged her just behind Magic as the mysterious ASIC leader led them out of the Prison. Noire noticed that the third soldier was now behind her, pointing a rifle. The thought of how pointless this was given her current state was amusing despite the circumstances. A lowly Dogoo could probably defeat her right about now in a fight.

The battered girl nearly blacked out and suddenly they were outside in the Basilicom's front entranceway. A large entrance Plaza was full of ASIC supporters. "Magic must have been busy these last two weeks...she is converting everyone." The raven haired Goddess thought to herself...hope was fading. The crowd was cheering in unison like a hive mind. Noire's hearing was too dull to make out exactly what they were cheering about...nothing nice she could imagine. Magic led them to the public speaking section of the plaza, a raised platform that overlooked the entire entranceway. This is where Noire had given many speeches and decrees to her citizens and other outlets. There were many cameras pointing here right now. "Is this being...broadcasted? There must be thousands watching..." Noire's heart sank...she hoped to never be seen like this.

Fifteen days of captivity and torture didn't leave a presentable appearance. What would normally be a strong looking confident Leader was now a wracked torn clothed mess.

The ASIC guards let go of Noire as she fell to her knees on the stage. Looking around she noticed some of the ASIC supporters were familiar faces at her events. "Just how did ASIC turn them against me?..." Noire closed her eyes. Wanting to awaken from the bad dream she was stuck in.

Magic took to the microphone. "Citizens of Lastation! This is your so called Goddess, where was she during the events of the last 10 days? Where was she to maintain order and security? Why was ASIC needed to bring order to the chaos!? Ordinary citizens like you and I! Why did we put our faith in these outdated figures, these Goddesses!?"

Noire's could not focus and keep track of what Magic was grandstanding about anymore...she had no idea what had happened as she began to space out.

"Uni...where is Uni...did she make it after all? where...Kei...anyone?"

"...and that is why! No more Goddesses! No more console wars! This is the _end of an era_! and the beginning of a bright new one for Lastation!"

The crowd roared and repeated Magic's final words.

The CPU felt herself being picked up again as she was carried to the front and center of the stage. Everyone in the crowd was shouting at her.

"Wait...She is...Magic is...I'm sorry..." Noire's words went completely unheard as she felt herself being kicked in the leg from behind, causing her to collapse onto her knees again...the broken Goddess slowly looked up.

A cold metal object was pressed against her head as the cheers in the crowd reached a climax.

Noire looked around at the pristine surroundings she had helped build, the people gathered here that at one point the hard working CPU had helped protect and valued more than anything.

She would never get to see Neptune's "dumb pudding encrusted face" again , nor enjoy the satisfaction of completing her paperwork. She would never get to create another cosplay outfit in secret...she would never get to spend more time with Uni... or with any of the others.

"Uni...please be safe, if you only knew how much I loved you...and Neptune..."

The fallen Goddess somehow felt hope for the future filling her heart and mind...

 _Uni was still out there._

As long as there was a Goddess linked to Lastation's sharicite there was still a chance.

Noire closed her eyes as a faint click was heard. The next shot would be one heard across all Gamindustri...

 **~ End of Chapter 1 ~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gone

.Hyperdimension Neptunia - Rise of ASIC

 **~ Chapter 2 - Gone ~**

 **~ One day prior ~**

 **~ Planeptune Tower ~**

"Any word Histoire? Anything at all?"

The conflicted Oracle of Planeptune knew she would once more have to disappoint the sleepless Lastation Candidate standing before her. "I...am deeply sorry Uni, nobody has seen or heard anything of since. We will keep trying, I promise...perhaps raising the bounty on-" The young raven haired girl calmly interrupted Histoire with a heartbreaking sigh and stepped forward s, gently embracing the floating Oracle.

"I understand Histoire...please let me know as soon as anything is found, Thanks you..." Histoire watched the poor girl slowly orient herself and begin walking back towards the brightly lit medical room just down the long conjoining hallway.

A faint whisper escaped the small fairy-like construct's lips...

" _I wish I could do more_..."

It had been two weeks since the Goddess's encounter with the mysterious CFW Magic. The CPUs had been pooling their resources and contacts in an effort to try and track down their missing friend. The ruler of Lastation , the iconic Noire Black Heart had not been seen since.

The Goddesses agreed upon using Planeptune Tower's secret panic room as a base of operations while they dealt with ASIC and the missing Noire issue. The fairly large space located near the very top of the tower could only be accessed through a hidden elevator, or by a secret external entranceway that only a CPU with their power of flight could ever hope to reach.

Among standard things such as bathrooms and bedrooms, the secret getaway contained a fully functioning command center and medical center. It was an emergency home not so far away from home for Lady Purple Heart. The top quality was a dead giveaway to the more serious side of the Goddess that lay hidden behind the small lazy pudding consuming purple haired girl.

The last time the hidden lair had been used for an emergency was during the console wars. It had been kept well maintained by Neptune's most trustworthy handmaidens and Basilicom staff in case it was ever needed.

This fact that may have very well saved the life of the CPU Candidate of Planeptune following the fateful encounter with ASIC's Leader...

 **~ Two weeks prior ~**

 **~ The sky above Lastation ~**

"Where's Noire!?"

"Nepgear wake up!"

The morale shocked party of Goddesses floated silently above the calm cloud line. The peaceful howling of the high altitude wind was a sharp contrast to what was going through Neptune's panicking mind and trembling hands at this very moment.

Her little sister lay resting motionless in her arms sporting a cold blank expression and dull looking indigo tinted eyes. The bright light inside of them seemed to have dimmed as Planeptune's CPU desperately tried to get a response...any sign of life at all.

Naturally...Green Heart was the first to try and assist Neptune, noticing a terrifying detail as she approached. The rare sight had been something that only Goddesses were usually able to inflict upon one another, something unseen since the console wars so long ago.

 _Nepgear was bleeding._

Vert had been known for keeping her composure under the most dire of situations. However, a line was crossed in the tall Leanbox CPU's mind upon seeing Nepgear in such a bad state. She quickly rushed over and used one of her hands to cover the bleeding wound in hopes of stopping the flow of crimson liquid that was now overwhelming the bright white and pink leotard that formed Nepgear's HDD outfit.

"...Vert? w-...how?" Neptune did not know how to handle this, she had never seen Nepgear hurt before and was like a poor lost Horsebird in headlights.

"Neptune we need to get her proper treatment right now!" The words pierced Purple Heart's shattered focus, instantly putting the pieces back together in her head as she nodded towards the kind Leanbox CPU.

"Planeptune tower has the closest medical facility...well it's a secret one."

Vert nodded in response and took hold of the unconscious Nepgear. "Lead the way, I'll carry her for you."

Before White heart could even blink, a purple and green blur had fired off towards Planeptune tower, brightly visible in the night sky even at this height. Turning her head she noticed Uni still hovering in the same spot she had been before, silent.

Her tear filled green eyes scanned for any sign of her older sister who still hadn't caught up with them. Suddenly feeling the rare gentle touch of Lowee's CPU resting on her shoulder, it was time to break the silence. "S-she had to have made it out of there r-right?"

Blanc chose her words carefully, not wanting to upset the already troubled girl. "I'm not sure...but you know how strong and stubborn Noire is, maybe she left a different wa-"

"W-what's wrong with Nepgear?" Interrupted Uni, who at the very moment was considering going back to try and find her missing sister.

White Heart gave her an honest answer this time. "Nepgear is...hurt pretty bad, Neptune and Vert are bringing her to Planeptune Tower...she needs urgent assistance, the kind we can't give her with magic."

Uni's mouth dropped again as she brushed past Blanc in a blinding streak of speed, leaving her all alone.

"I...hope you're alright Noire, Uni needs you." As much as she didn't want to admit it, the stubborn tsundere girl was missed already. Without wasting another second a white streak in the sky soon joined the others on the path to Planeptune tower.

"It's going to take three days to finish all of this leftover work..." The quiet afterhours hallways inside of Planeptune tower's Basilicom carried even the tiniest whispers of the tired Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire. She had agreed to take care of a few of Neptune's minor Goddess duties while the energetic CPU went off with the others to investigate the ASIC information they had received. She was always glad to see Neptune take her duties seriously, given that most of the time the only thing the small looking girl took seriously was her pudding intake. The telltale beeping of her communication link with Neptune prompted the book fairy to answer, hoping for some news relating to the mission.

"Histoire! We're losing Nepgear! There's no time to bring her anywhere else, get everyone we need into the tower's high level medical center! Please!" The panicked out of character shouting left the diligent Oracle caught by surprise.

"Neptu- What happened?"

"Histoire, please!" Desperation flowed through the communicator as if Purple Heart was shouting in front of Histoire's face right in front of her.

"I'm on it, Neptune."

A storm gathered in the normally calm and collected Oracle's mind. She quickly gathered the remaining Basilicom handmaidens and workers still present and had them send word to any available Planeptune medical staff. Afterwards Histoire raced off to fetch the most trustworthy caregiver Neptune and Nepgear had ever known, the soft hearted nurse who had known them for years, Compa.

The well hidden secret external entrance to Planeptune Tower's best kept secret quickly activated and slid open with a sleek mechanical rumbling as it detected the approach of Purple Heart. Histoire had managed to arrive just in time with Compa in tow, who was quickly running to preparing the medical room for any possibility.

"I'm sorry for the short notice Compa, I'm at a loss for what's happening." The nerve wracked Oracle noticed could hear the external door opening and quickly left to meet the incoming answers to her questions.

Compa quickly got to work, preparing a bed and ensuring all devices inside of the rather large medical operation room were powered on and ready. Even if she didn't know how to use all of them the sweater adorned girl could make sure the people who did know could in a moment's notice.

The quiet humming of the medical machines in the stark white room was suddenly interrupted by the crashing of heavy footsteps as Purple Heart and Green Heart stormed into the room led by the small now teary eyed Histoire.

As soon as Nepgear was gently placed onto the prepared bed, the thick atmosphere had been set. Compa felt weak in the knees upon seeing the grim sight in front of her. "...Gege? Neptune what happened to her? S-she's..." Neptune, who had never shown any kind of weakness as the legendary Purple Heart stared at Compa intensely with water stricken glowing blue eyes. "Do whatever you have too, Compa..please...I-..."

Compa placed her hand onto Neptune's shoulder and with a reassuring smile, the optimistic healer got to work.

The weary CPU of Planeptune slowly walked back and sat down on the closest chair just outside the medical room in the long conjoining darkened hallway that linked every room inside of the hidden structure. Struggling to keep her dimming eyes open, the energy drain of being in her HDD form finally got the best of Neptune as she reverted to the small hood wearing girl once more. The last thing she saw before surrendering herself to sleep was Vert slowly approaching with a blanket in hand, she looked like some sort of Guardian Angel.

Uni and Blanc arrived soon after, fortunately Histoire had detected their approach with the tower's built in sensor suite, ensuring both that the door was wide open and Vert was there to welcome the worried duo inside.

A pair of white flashes filled the empty hanger-like external entry as the pair landed and disengaged their battle hardened HDD forms, revealing a casual black dress wearing CPU Candidate and Lowee's small quiet introverted leader. Their outfits forming a stark color contrast.

Uni charged towards the blonde CPU of Leanbox and quickly demanded the obvious expected query. "Do you know where Nepgear is!?" The worried red colored eyes were hurtful to see from the usually bright young sister, Vert opted to not waste any time and began leading the late arrivals towards the now finishing up operation. Uni peered into the room from the small square viewpoint in the door that painted a good looking picture for Nepgear, the pink haired girl appeared soundly asleep tucked into her surgical bed. A very relieved looking Compa and a couple of other unknown female Doctors, at least to Uni, appeared to be having a discussion.

Uni felt a pair of gentle hands suddenly rest themselves on her shoulders, their white lace gloves giving their owner away. "She looks fine to me, how about you?" Vert's whispering reassurance was welcoming as the worried young girl somehow managed to afford a small smile in return. "Y-yeah...she does Vert."

Compa looked like she was finished discussing whatever had been talked about as she quickly approached the door. The pair of onlookers made sure to quickly vacate the space she would need to open it. As soon as the hard working nurse made her way out, she nearly sprinted towards the snoring Neptune.

"Gege is fine Nep-nep! She's safe!" Uni and Vert both lost track of how many times these words had been repeated as Compa nearly tackled Neptune through the chair with a hug, awakening the sleeping CPU and startling the dozing off Blanc who in the meantime had sat next to Neptune and leaning into her as if Neptune was a soft pillow. This scene was a testament to the friendship the once warring Goddesses now shared.

Neptune was forcibly pulled from the void of sleep to the view of large light tinted orange eyes and shouting that was nearly incomprehensible while in the no man's land between being asleep and being awake. Soon she gathered that her little sister was still in the world of the living. "That's...that is...Compa...I...thank you...please...tell the others... _thank you_." Neptune was overwhelmed by the good news. Blanc could not stop herself from revealing a rear smile as well.

After calming down a bit from the high of success, Compa took the seat on the free side of Neptune and asked exactly what had happened to them just hours before. "We...we got setup, it was a trap. Noire...never escaped with us...I am not sure what happened after that. She made have made it out later...I mean...its Noire right?"

Compa's shocked mood swing was about to take a heartbreaking turn as she presented the soul rending question towards Neptune. The one detail about their battle that had gotten lost in the commotion of the fighting and escape. The detail that she would now have to pass onto IF's best friend.

"Nep nep...what...happened to Iffy? She was with you right? Where did she go?"

Neptune closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as her entire body tensed up and resisted with every fiber of her being in an attempt to try and stop the words that were about to come out of her own mouth.

"Iffy...was murdered right in front of us..."

" _She's gone Compa..."_

Compa's face turned pale so swiftly that it appeared that she had been struck down by a curse.

 _"Gone?..."_

This grief filled lonely word was all Compa could muster before the diligent medical student fainted in her chair, as Neptune pulled her closely, tears spilling out of her purple eyes.

 **~ End of Chapter 2 ~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Promise

Hyperdimension Neptunia - Rise of ASIC

 **~ Chapter 3 - Promise ~**

 **~ Six hours before Noire's death ~**

 **~ Planeptune Tower ~**

 _"Are you ok Uni?"_

Uni suddenly climbed out of the dark void of sleep to find herself back in the medical room, Nepgear's usual soothing voice being her call back to action. Rubbing the leftover debris from her eyes, she sluggishly managed to recall the previous night. "I...must have fallen asleep after talking to Histoire last night...how are you feeling Nepgear?" The low audible words barely carried themselves out. The recovering young Planeptune girl beamed a trademark smile at this question as she rolled over onto her side, getting a better look at Uni.

The nearby wall monitor informed the pair that it was still morning, in fact it was almost time for the daily meeting between the CPUs and Oracles right here in Planeptune tower. Uni returned Nepgear's smile as she stood up from the rather comfortable blue tinted chair that Histoire had prepared for anyone who wanted to visit Nepgear. "I'd better go get ready for well...you know..." Uni's voice had a small pang of annoyance in it.

Nepgear's expression was knocked down a couple of noticeable levels. "I'm hoping you get some good news today Uni...I miss her too." Uni fixed her hair and sighed. "Yeah...I hope so too Nepgear... _Thanks_." Uni leaned over the bed and gently hugged the pink haired girl as best she could given the awkward position. "You're the best kind of friend someone could hope for right now, Nepgear."

Nepgear's quiet chuckle showed that despite nearly dying, the intelligent young girl was very nearly back to her old self now. "That's not fair Uni! You spent all those hours every single day right here helping Compa and the others take care of me. You were there when I woke up too..." Uni sighed, blushing a little when she realized just how long it had been already since everything had happened. "Yeah I-I guess so...I just didn't want you to have nobody to talk too that's all, jeez!"

This tsundere response was typical of the young girl, her older sister had been a monumental influence. "Don't let me keep you Uni, you'd better go."

At the very same moment, the door opened revealing a briskly walking young nurse entering the room. "Morning Uni, morning Gege..."

Compa was wearing one of her large collection of similar looking sweaters and sporting her usual orange looking attire. Recently however she had began wearing a double leaf styled ribbon in her hair. It didn't take a mind reader to know that IF's death had hit the optimistic caretaker hard, the similarity with IF's hair decoration made sure nobody could forget. Uni quickly stepped forward and warmly embraced the tired hard working nurse. This warm sign of support was the best they could do for one another... they had both lost something close to them, only Compa's ordeal was much worse than a missing sister or friend.

"Morning Compa...did you see the others on your way here?" Uni pulled back, letting go of her.

"Yeah...they are back out in the main room now...I..um...I should do Gege's daily checkup..."

Compa's voice had never quite reached the usual bright and jumpy tone it had before she learned of IF's death. Something else had passed away inside of the young woman along with IF, and it was never _ever_ coming back.

The nurse brushed past Uni, who decided that wasting any more time would cause her to be late for the meeting. The drowsy candidate quickly headed out into the long hallway and up towards the main room.

Pushing open the heavy steel doors that connected the main hallway to the so called command center of the hidden abode revealed a now familiar site for Uni.

Everyone was here. Along with the Goddesses and Histoire, the Oracles of Leanbox and Lowee had also shown up as per usual. The tall green haired Chika Hakozaki and just as tall scholarly looking Mina Nishizawa were discussing something with Histoire. It has been a busy couple of weeks for everyone, Basilicom security and protecting their own lands from what had happened to Lastation were the top priorities for each of the Oracles. Even so, along with the CPUs each Oracle had been sparing whatever they could to help track down Noire. Uni was grateful but lacked an effective way of showing it with words. The Oracles, being well versed in the Sharicite and share energy and how their world worked, kept reminding Uni that Noire was still alive...all because Black Heart's connection to the Shareicite crystals in each nation could still be seen. This small hope was enough to keep Uni from breaking down, faced with the overwhelming situation she had been forced into. Uni was the sole Lastation representative at the meetings.

 _"If only Kei were here..."_

Lastation's Oracle had also been missing ever since ASIC took over its Basilicom. All forms of communication and travel in and out of Lastation had been severed to prevent any kind of ASIC influence or ASIC affiliated entities to enter the other nations. Whether this was working or not was hard to say...everyone knew ASIC had a foothold across the entirety of Gamindustri a long time ago.

Uni's reflections were cut short as a short girl quickly approached her, greeting her with a worried smile. "M-miss Uni. H-hello again..." It was of course Rom, one of Lowee's CPU Candidates. Blanc elected to keep the twins here in Planeptune's tower for safekeeping, this move made based on how ASIC had been assumed to be targeting the other CPUs...and the twins would make easy targets in an obvious location. "Oh...hey Rom, it's nice to see you again today too. W-where's Ram?" The child turned and pointed towards the far opposite side of the well crafted room. A near identical long haired young girl was sitting on a chair playing some kind of handheld Lowee device. The twins were too young to truly grasp the situation at hand so nobody bothered them for not paying attention. Uni lowered herself to Rom's level and hugged the younger Candidate in response. "You should go join your sister...this probably won't be very exciting for you two to take part in." Uni released the girl and quickly poked her on the nose. Rom smiled in return. "Y-yes Miss Uni...good luck." The soft spoken words carried themselves with an air of gentle kindness in an almost otherworldly contrast when compared to her older sister, Blanc. As Rom sprinted back to her pink doppelganger, Uni moved to join the others in the center of the room.

"Good morning Uni, how is Nepgear?" Neptune greeted Uni with a small understanding smile. Neptune had been sporting her Purple Heart form for more than a week and a half now. Uni almost had difficulty remembering the carefree pudding Goddess that lurked beneath Lady Purple Heart, the warrior Champion of Planeptune. The missing Noire was affecting Neptune far more than she let on and she had been locked in an eternal cycle of scouting and information gathering to find anything at all about ASIC...hoping that it might lead to finding the lost Black Heart's location. Noire was arguably her closest friend among the other three CPUs, despite how the two were the fiercest rivals during the console wars in both combat and gathering shares.

Blanc would often joke that it went beyond friendship, the easiest way to cause the tsundere Lastation Goddess to go into full damage control panic mode during their adventures. _"Perhaps their friendship and respect was forged in those battles..."_ Uni quietly thought to herself and quickly dropped the subject...the console wars were before her time.

"Nepgear is doing great, I think." Neptune seemed satisfied with this response.

Histoire finally commenced the meeting as per usual, always beginning with a quick go-over of any new developments and information from the Oracle and CPU's pooled intelligence resources. Things would soon take a turn for the extraordinary as Histoire produced a small metal object in her hands, the Oracle's face betrayed a looming fear.

Vert squinted to get a better view of the metallic object. "Histoire, what on earth is that?" It seemed she was getting a bit impatient, stemming from Histoire's hesitation to say anything about the item.

Histoire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This is the projectile that struck Nepgear two weeks ago...It has been modified by a magical energy thought to no longer exist. _Anti Crystal magic_."

The room fell deathly quiet.

Histoire continued. "...I feared something was strange given that the attack had injured Nepgear so harshly. I had the object scanned in Planeptune's Basilicom laboratory and did as much research as I could over a period of three days...everything leads back to Anti Crystal energy."

"Histoire...what exactly is this...magic?" Blanc's question was met with a few more seconds of silence before Histoire surrendered an answer.

"It is a corrupted form of share energy...your very own share energy. It is capable of killing a Goddess outright...the natural armor and strength you are granted in HDD form simply evaporates if you make contact with this kind of corruption."

"They would be no more durable than Chika or I would be in a serious fight..." Mina's statement was wrought with the same fear that filled Histoire's words.

Histoire took another deep breath. "...In Gamindustri's past...multiple Goddesses have been killed by this magical energy, before it was eventually eliminated. Or so they thought at the time it seems...If the bullet had not been removed from Nepgear as soon as it had been...s-she would no longer be with us."

Uni attempted to hide a single building tear as she quickly looked away and wiped her eye with her hand. The Lastation Candidate could not imagine how she would cope with another friend disappearing, the thought alone was sending her over the edge.

"Is there any way to possibly counter this energy?" Vert remained her usual calm self in spite of this dire revelation.

Histoire seemed to brighten up upon hearing this question. "Yes Vert, I do believe there is a way to stop this magic. It had to have been stopped and destroyed before given how it disappeared for so long. I will continue my research and hopefully find some kind of counter measure soon...although I'm not sure how much time this will take."

This last statement worried Neptune. Histoire had always given some kind of estimation, usually in some numerical value of three. Three days, three weeks, three months...the vagueness this time was unsettling.

"In the meantime, if any of you end up in a combat situation with ASIC, you will have to assume that they are using weapons imbued with Anti Crystal energy. Make sure they are not able to hit you with these weapons. Given how scarce this energy seems to be overall, I doubt they can employ widespread use of it however...please be careful."

"Anti Crystal energy huh? Well I'm not afraid of some lost magic! we're going to destroy ASIC with or without a counter measure!" Neptune assumed an assertive pose, attempting to instill some morale and confidence in her friends.

Histoire turned to face Neptune with a very angry looking expression overtaking her face, and without warning the Oracle tossed the bullet towards Purple Heart who reflexively caught it in her hand.

Neptune immediately felt sick as she felt all strength leaving her body. Before anyone could even react the proud Goddess soon found herself on all fours gasping for air...it felt like everything in her body was failing at the same time!

Histoire slowly floated down towards the floor and scooped up the bullet that was now resting a couple of meters in front of Purple Heart. The Oracle's uncharacteristic tone caused her next words to sow discomfort across the entire room.

 _"You should be afraid Neptune..."_

Neptune managed to remain as Purple Heart, slowly ascending back onto her feet one small movement at a time. Histoire had given the other Goddesses a cautious example of the danger they were in if ASIC could master this energy.

The meeting concluded roughly one hour later as the CPUs and Oracles each left to return to their respective nations to carry out the day's plans. Neptune quickly got herself together and left to investigate a lead that had been found overnight regarding ASIC's whereabouts in Planeptune. Neptune's resolve to end this situation quickly meant she barely had time to even check on Nepgear before leaving.

This left Uni as usual to stay behind and look after the twins. The others had not let her leave Planeptune tower's secret facility since she arrived to help guarantee her safety. The troubled girl knew deep down that this is what Noire would hope for her right now, at least until the wayward Goddess was found.

The young CPU's mind fluttered, focusing on any one thought right now was an insurmountable challenge. The constant worry along with being cooped up inside the Planeptune Tower facility was beginning to feel like a prison. She just wanted to go outside and go looking for Noire herself and forfeit all caution and safety, but knowing that this is the last thing her older sister would want her to do kept reigning her in. The girl stumbled into her living quarters and collapsed onto a soft freshly made bed. Uni's lack of sleep had finally caught up to her.

 **~ Five hours later ~**

 **~ Planeptune Tower ~**

The young sleeping beauty awoke to a tall purple and black figure standing over her bedside, a small poking sensation could be felt impacting her forehead. Uni collected herself and slowly got onto her feet one leg at a time. "Neptune...I'm sorry...I must have been asleep all day?" A yawn followed these choice words as the illustrious Purple Heart handed the girl some kind of soda can.

"Its fine Uni, how are you feeling? You must have been tired...I know the last two weeks have not been a nice experience for you. Your sister would never forgive me if I let you come to harm you know!" Purple heart closed her eyes and smiled. "Besides, we're going to find that loner soon right?" Neptune's reassurance was comforting. "Nepgear is lucky to have a big sister like you Neptune." Uni was getting more and more comfortable seeing Neptune as the strong, caring warrior Goddess before her and not the silly small girl she was used to seeing.

" _So this is the real Neptune."_ The thought drifted through her mind and was quickly shelved, any doubt at this point was long gone.

Uni also had a feeling once all this was over Noire and Neptune would be even stronger friends given how well taken care of she was here at Neptune's tower.

"What is this Neptune?" The chilly steel can was full of logos and recommendations and nutritional information, none of it clearly readable through sleepy eyes as Uni was only able to make out the large letters of the product name, " _Nepbull_ ". Purple Heart laughed as she opened the energy drink. "Oh I just got you something to help wake you up if you needed it...we have plenty of things here other than medical supplies you know!"

Before another word could be spoken, the door crashed open as Histoire rushed into the room in a blur of speed. "Neptune, Uni, come quick!" Not a single second was spared for questions before the Oracle took off with an urgent haste.

The pair found themselves running back down the hallway towards the main room and barely able to keep up with the Oracle who had summoned them. Running through the open doorway into the command room, the first thing the pair noticed is that there was a shocking sight playing on the room's main viewing monitor. Uni recognized the location on the screen instantly. It was the young CPU's home...it was Lastation's Basilicom. The large outdoor entrance plaza where her older sister met with the public and hosted events. Nothing looked too different other than some ASIC related and unknown propaganda posters and symbols posted in various places that Uni could recognize.

"They must be using Lastation's broadcasting network to do this!" Noire had explained the system to Uni at one point a couple of years ago. Uni remembered vaguely how it could reach across all of Gamindustri and be streamed on the internet without a hitch. Noire had always ensured Lastation's place on the tenuous cutting edge of technology. Now this technology was being used for an unwanted purpose.

Nothing could prepare Uni for when the camera's viewpoint panned and revealed two familiar figures. One was the tall unforgettable appearance of CFW Magic, and just to the left of her on the ground was a struggling raven haired girl. The girl's hair and clothes were a mess as she lay shuddering on her knees, staring at the ground. Eventually the unknown girl raised her head as if looking around for something with her dark red eyes. Any suspicion of who the person was faded.

" _Noire!_ "

Simultaneous shouts of the Lastation CPU's name echoed through the empty command room from all three present. Seeing her older sister in such an injured state on the ground after two weeks of nothing quickly sent Uni's mind spiraling in a million different directions. Where had she been for two weeks? What had they been doing too her? Why were they revealing her location now?

The young girl's troubled mind was drawing an infinite amount of blanks...she thought she heard some kind of speech from the monitor's speakers...but the young girl's inability to focus on anything right now other than her lost sister was prevailing. All sound became a muffled far off whisper in her ears.

 _"Noire..."_

The trembling object of their attention was dragged to the front of the stage by two hooded soldier looking brutes. It appeared that ASIC had adopted some kind of uniform. The dark military style attire along with the clear red visors on the soldiers made for an intimidating professional look.

The unlucky spectacle was also being broadcast to Leanbox and Lowee, hijacking signals and being forcefully displayed on all media channels and websites. This was a well planned and coordinated event.

Everyone helplessly watched as Magic stepped down from her podium and raised some kind of pistol looking device that radiated red energy around it towards Noire's head. Histoire gasped...the studied knew the telltale glow from her recent information gathering. The aura was Anti Crystal energy.

Magic looked directly into the camera with a satisfied smile as the crowd began to cheer...her gaze pierced Uni's eyes. Was Magic hoping Uni was watching this unfold? Was this stare intended for her?

A single loud boom rang out over the monitor's speakers and echoed around the room as the camera panned towards a now motionless Noire...the once beautiful and proud Goddess of Lastation was gone forever.

Everything fell quiet inside of Uni. The world around her seemed to become distant and cold. All of the uncertainty, all of the worry and lost sleep. It was nothing compared to what the poor girl was feeling at this very moment. The closest thing she had to a mother figure disappeared in front of her as the broadcast feed abruptly cut off. Uni felt alone...abandoned...frightened...her mind began shouting, but nobody was listening.

 _"If this is some kind of nightmare...can I please wake up now? Please! PLEASE!"_

Histoire hovered in place, afraid to look at either Purple Heart or Uni. They had both just lost someone close to them and she didn't know any way she could help. The Oracle slowly floated out of the room, trying to hide her own building sadness.

Purple Heart stood without moving a muscle. "T-they killed her too...they killed Noire." Neptune's clenched fist suddenly pounded the monitor as it smashed into an irreparable mess on the floor. Anger and uncharacteristic rage was building inside of Planeptune's Goddess along with the sickening returning feeling of loss. She had now lost two good friends in the span of not even a month. Stumbling around, Neptune heard a painful gasp from the only other person left in the room with her...Uni.

The CPU candidate suddenly suffered a sharp burst of inner shock. Noire's passing had caused a reverberation throughout Lastation's Sharicite network...which Uni was now feeling full force. The young girl crawled to the nearest chair, and leaned against it.

 _"N-no please...Noire!"_ Uni's anguished drawn own scream flowed and echoed through the entire structure. Purple heart quickly moved to attempt to comfort Uni. They both needed one another right now more than anyone else in all of Gamindustri.

 **~ Five days later ~**

 **~ Planeptune Tower ~**

Purple heart slowly entered the oversized living quarters and made her way to the far side of the room once again. Many empty and well taken care of beds were neatly aligned in a three by three fashion. Spotting the bed where Uni had been caught in a depressing loop of crying and sleeping. Neptune did not want to imagine what the now sole member of the Lastation CPU family was going through.

Everyone had dropped by at some point to offer their support and spend some time with Uni, even if she hasn't said many words since that fateful day. Neptune checked on her several times per day...but there was little she could do that Compa was not already doing to help the poor girl cope. Neptune was no nurse and she knew it. Purple Heart knew most of all however, that she could be a friend. Perhaps she could be more than that for the distraught girl. Neptune knew she _needed_ to be more than that.

Slowly approaching the Candidate, Neptune leaned down just off to the side of the bed.

Neptune had kept her distance as much as she could the past five days. She knew that Uni would need just as much time as she needed to began to healing process. However ASIC was still out there, and Neptune knew that this was now Uni's fight more than ever, it was time to reach out.

"Hello again Uni...I know you must still feel broken right now...but Noire would never want to see you like this. Your sister stayed behind to make sure that you escaped with us...to make sure we _all_ escaped, I'm sure of it." Neptune had been ravaged by guilt since Noire was taken from Gamindustri. "If only I looked harder...I-if only I..."

Uni slowly looked up towards Neptune, her watery eyes reflected Purple Heart's face...who was also unable to contain her emotions.

"Noire was like a sister to me too... _I l-loved her like she was family_." Purple Heart paused, wiping her own eyes. "If only I worked harder...m-maybe we would h-"

 _"It's not your fault."_ Uni's broke her silence, returning Purple Heart's gaze.

 _"I'm sorry Uni."_

The two friends embraced once more.

 _"Do you know what we're going to do Uni?"_ Neptune whispered softly.

Neptune repositioned herself face to face with the burdened young CPU.

"We're going to find out where Magic is, we're going to bring her to justice...we're going to _**end them**_. I'm going to help prepare you for your new role...you're going to become the next Black Heart. You're no longer just a CPU Candidate anymore Uni. You are Lastation's last remaining link to the Sharicite. I'll do whatever it takes...not just for Noire but for IF too...I-I..."

Uni's quiet response begged a simple question.

 _"Do you promise?"_

The caring Purple Heart carefully placed a hand on the girl's face, gently wiping away the falling teardrops.

" _Promise."_

 **~ End of Chapter 3 ~**


End file.
